


Последний Фиддлорог

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты плохо себя вёл, Стэнфорд. Очень плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний Фиддлорог

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено этим [постом](http://pines-pawns.tumblr.com/post/129237751692/hereissomething-ive-dealt-with-unicorns).
> 
> Бета Трехглазый ворон.

_— Каковы шансы, что она достанет гриву?_  
_— Это маловероятно. Я имел раньше дело с единорогами..._

Селестабеллабетабель недовольно заржала и сделала пару шагов назад.  
— Ты?!  
— Ну... да? — неуверенно улыбнулся Форд.  
Она топнула копытом с таким видом, словно Форд пообещал ей вкуснейшие сладости мира, а затем подсунул морковку.  
— Единорог видит самые дальние уголки твоего сердца, — с явным раздражением в голосе заявила она. — И ты плохо себя вёл. Очень плохо.  
Фиддлфорд за его спиной приглушённо закашлял, без особого успеха пытаясь скрыть смех.  
— Возвращайся, когда будешь чист сердцем, — поджав губы, она отошла к водопаду. — Выход там. Не забудь обувь.  
Он выбрался из Леса в таком смятении напополам с растерянностью, что, лишь подходя к дому заметил, что Фиддлфорд не следует за ним. Что ж, его помощник не заблудится в одиночку, а у него сейчас есть куда более важные дела.  
Он сгрёб с полки несколько книг по мифологии, разыскал в столе блокнот с давно уже забытыми номерами телефонов, щёлкнул новенькой ручкой — и принялся за работу.

— О, привет, Стэнфорд. Где ты был весь день?  
Форд замер, держа в руке исчерканный список. За последние несколько часов он обзвонил всех, кому когда-либо был что-то должен, включая школьную библиотеку в Нью-Джерси, куда так и не сдал последний томик Жюля Верна; полчаса проболтал с Ма, перед этим минут пять потратив на извинения, что не связывался с родителями почти год; честно пытался узнать номер Стэна — но, по всей видимости, тот редко где оседал дольше, чем на месяц. Пообещал городскому музею помочь с Днём первопроходца. В общем и целом, он нанёс окружающим больше пользы — в общеупотребительном смысле данного слова — за этот день, чем за предыдущие полгода.  
А теперь он смотрел и никак не мог поверить своим глазам: Фиддлфорд спокойно сидел рядом с Селестабеллабетабель и вычёсывал ей гриву ярко-розовой расчёской с сердечком. Ещё один единорог лежал рядом и с довольным видом тыкался ему мордой в растрёпанные волосы, иногда проходясь по ним языком. У ног Фиддлфорда покоились два туго набитых мешочка, из которых торчали пучки разноцветных волос.  
Он перевёл взгляд на список. Вновь посмотрел на Фиддлфорда. Снова на список.  
Второй единорог тихо заржал, и Фиддлфорд, отвлёкшись от сосредоточенного расчёсывания, достал из кармана кусок сахара и протянул ему. Мгновенно слизнув сахар с руки, тот счастливо зажмурился и положил морду его помощнику на плечо. Фиддлфорд лишь рассмеялся.  
— Но... но... — услышал Форд собственный резко ослабевший голос.  
— Когда ты убежал, словно за тобой гнался Мультимедведь, — отложив расчёску, Фиддлфорд стал заплетать Селестабеллабетабель косу — не очень умело, но старательно, — я решил спросить у прекрасной Селестабеллабетабель, есть ли другой способ заполучить локон единорога. Ну, ты ведь понимаешь, у меня-то не настолько чистое сердце, — он состроил невинную улыбку, — если уж и ты не прошёл, то мне нечего и пытаться. К счастью, мне позволили услужить и доказать чистоту помыслов... иным образом. А ты где пропадал? И что там у тебя в руке?  
— Ничего, — Форд быстро смял список, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. — Совсем ничего.

_...и, если описывать этот опыт одним словом, я бы назвал его «разочаровывающим»._


End file.
